1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic change gear control means for controlling the gear-shifting operation of an automatic transmission of a type which employs a synchromesh type transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic transmissions of a type in which a synchromesh transmission usually utilized in a manual transmission is automatically controlled with a hydraulically controlled actuator and an electronic control device have been disclosed. Since the automatic transmission of the above-described type employs a synchromesh transmission, a series of operations, which consists of disengagement of the engine from the transmission, which is achieved by the disengagement of a clutch, synchronization of speeds, and connection of the clutch, must be conducted in each gear-shifting operation, thereby prolonging the time needed to shift gears. Further, while the clutch is disengaged during the gear-shifting operation, the drive force is not transferred. This temporarily creates free running (non-transmission of torque) which makes the driver feel as if the vehicle has lost power or speed and thereby makes him uncomfortable.
In order to eliminate the above-described problems, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60-11764 discloses a control method for an automatic transmission. This method involves a double clutch operation in which a synchronizing load is detected during gear-shifting, and in which, when the load is too large with respect to the capacity of a synchronizing device, a clutch which has been disconnected so as to enable the gear to be shifted is once again engaged before the synchronization is performed, i.e., before gears are shifted, the clutch is then again disengaged, and synchronization is then performed. In this way, the synchronizing load is reduced before the synchronization operation is performed, and the time required for gear-shifting is therefore reduced while any asynchronization is prevented.
Even when a means for reducing the synchronizing load is incorporated in the control device of the automatic transmission, as in the above-described case, if an automatic transmission is of the type in which a five-speed transmission is automatically controlled by an actuator, the rotations of the gears are synchronized by a synchronizing device through a cone clutch, and a clutch is therefore disengaged and is then reengaged after the synchronization has been completed in each gear-shifting operation, necessitating non-transmission of torque between the engine and the transmission. Therefore, time is required for connecting and disconnecting the clutch, even when the time necessary for synchronization is reduced. Further, since the clutch is disengaged while the gears are being shifted, torque is not transmitted, making the driver feel as if the vehicle is losing power or speed.
Accordingly, the present inventor has proposed an automatic change gear control means in which an electromagnetic multiple-disk clutch is mounted on a highest gear, i.e., on a 5th gear so that it is operated when gears are shifted up so as to enable the gears to be smoothly shifted up without disengaging the clutch, and filed this patent application under Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-26452 (Patent Application No. 61-166672). However, this automatic change gear control means is applied only to the up-shift of gears, and still suffers from a problem involving time lag when gears are shifted down.
Moreover, the present inventor improved the automatic change gear control means disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-26452, and developed an automatic change gear control means in which electromagnetic multiple-disk clutches are respectively mounted on the lowest speed gear, i.e., the 1st speed gear, and the highest speed gear, i.e., the 5th speed gear, and torque varying means (electromagnetic or hydraulic multiple-disk clutches) is operated when the gears are shifted either down or up so as to enable the up-shift or down-shift operation to be smoothly conducted without disengaging the clutch.
When a vehicle is driven, it is desired that the gear-shifting operations be performed quickest when a vehicle is operated at maximum acceleration after it has been started, in particular, when gears are shifted up from 1st gear to 2nd gear and when the vehicle is accelerated from a coasting state (running by force of inertia in a neutral state), e.g., when the vehicle is operated at full acceleration in 1st gear after the gears have been shifted down from 2nd to 1st. In order to satisfy the above-described desire, it is essential that the time required for the gears to be shifted between 1st gear and 2nd gear be shortened. However, the above-described automatic change gear control means has a disadvantage in that it requires four operation steps when the gears are shifted up or down between 1st gear and 2nd gear. The four up-shift steps comprise disengaging the electromagnetic multiple-disk clutch mounted on 1st gear, gradually engaging the electromagnetic multiple-disk clutch mounted on 5th gear, synchronizing the r.p.m. of an input shaft to that of 2nd gear, and shifting to 2nd gear. The four down-shift steps comprise gradually engaging the electromagnetic multiple-disk clutch mounted on 5th speed gear, disengaging 2nd gear, disengaging the electromagnetic multiple-disk clutch mounted on 5th gear, and engaging the electromagnetic multiple-disk clutch mounted on 1st gear. In consequence, it takes a long time for the above-described automatic change gear control means to perform gear-shifting. In order to solve this problem, an automatic change gear control means incorporating a one-way clutch in a gear train thereof has been developed.